wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojny Zjednoczeniowe
thumb|358px|Wojownicy Gromu na polu bitwy '''Wojny Zjednoczeniowe' (ang. Unification Wars) - seria konfliktów rozciągających się od początku M29 niemal do końca M30, która zakończyła się zjednoczeniem Terry przez wojska Imperatora Ludzkości. Wojny Zjednoczeniowe uważane są za początek końca Długiej Nocy. Były preludium do Wielkiej Krucjaty. Uwaga: Chronologia oraz szczegóły dotyczące poniższych wydarzeń mogą się od siebie różnić w zależności od wybranych źródeł. Prolog W czasie Mrocznej Ery Technologii ludzkość osiągnęła swój Złoty Wiek - byli jedną z najpotężniejszych ras w Galaktyce, zdolną zniszczyć wszystkich przeciwników na swojej drodzę oraz stworzyć twory, które przekraczały granicę technologi. Wielkość gatunku ludzkiego była niezaprzeczalna. Wtedy jednak nadszedł Mechaniaklizm, straszliwa wojna pomiędzy gwiezdnymi federacjami i ich największymi tworami znanymi jako Ludzie z Żelaza. Był to prawdziwie apokaliptyczny konflikt, który zrzucił ludzkość z piedestału istnienia. A nim dane im było spróbować się podnieść, nadeszła era niepokojów w Osnowie. Jakiekolwiek dalsze podróże stały się niemożliwe - Immaterium zostało zalane burzami, wynikającymi z nadchodzących narodzin nowego Boga Chaosu. Na dziesiątkach światów masowo zaczęli pojawiać się psionicy - a wraz z nimi, armie demonów. Okres ten, zwany Długą Nocą, kompletnie zdruzgotał ludzkość. Federacje upadły, gdy planety zostały od siebie kompletnie odizolowane. Zniszczone po Mechaniaklizmie siły zbrojne nie były w stanie obronić się przed atakiem predatorów z Osnowy czy najróżniejszymi, morderczymi Xenosami. Jedynie rejony Galaktyki takie jak Światy Rycerskie były w stanie relatywnie dobrze przetrwać ten okres, gdyż ich siły nie zostały dotknięte buntem Sztucznych Inteligencji. Terra, całkowicie uzależniona od dostaw z reszty Galaktyki, została wyjątkowo mocno dotknięta całą sytuacją. thumb|286px|Jeden z wodzów Techno-BarbarzyńcówSpołeczeństwo na kolebce ludzkości praktycznie się rozpadło, a w miejsce jednego, sprawnego organizmu powstały administracyjne komórki rakowe zwane Imperiami Techno-Barbarzyńców. Terra szybko zamieniła się w piekło. Z jednej strony kompletnie zniszczony ekosystem, wypełniony radioaktywnymi pustyniami, wyschniętymi morzami oraz ciągnącymi się w nieskończoność miastami-ulami. Z drugiej armie Techno-Barbarzyńców prowadzone przez Watażków lub Czempionów Chaosu, które pozostawiały za sobą jedynie śmierć i zniszczenie. Wojny trwały przez całe tysiąclecia, bo chociaż ludność Terry upadła naprawdę nisko, nadal otoczona była przez relikty z Mrocznej Ery Technologii oraz potężną magię zaciągniętą z głębi Osnowy. To właśnie w tym desperackim momencie na Terrze pojawił się on - Anatema, byt który w przyszłości miał stać się znany jako Imperator Ludzkości. Jego cel był jasny. Imperator, obserwujący i prowadzący ludzkość z cienia, postanowił stanąć na jej czele i połączyć cały gatunek pod flagą jednego Imperium. Chciał przywrócić Złoty Wiek oraz raz jeszcze sięgnąć gwiazd. Najpierw jednak musiał zająć się rozbiciem jakie miało miejsce na Terrze. Imperator udał się więc w rejon Himalazi (dawniej znane jako Himalaje), w podziemiach których zaczął intensywnie pracować. Poddał badaniu Bramę Osnowy, która miała w przyszłości stać się częścią Imperialnej Osnowy. Z jego ręki powstały również laboratoria genetyczne. Imperator z wolna rozwijał swe siły. Z pomocą organizacji noszącej logo Pieczętników stworzył trzy potężne bronie - Ognisty Miecz, Włócznię Dionizoską oraz Włócznię Apollonińską. Do jego laboratoriów zostali zaciągnięci ludzie, którzy dzięki praktykom przeprowadzanym przez Imperatora zostali zamienieni w Wojowników Gromu, pozbawionych strachu nadludzi łaknących krwi swoich wrogów. thumb|286px|Rysopis Wojownika Gromu z epokiI chociaż, w porównaniu do mających nadejść po nich Adeptus Astartes, byli oni niedoskonałymi wojownikami, to obecnie byli wszystkim czego przyszły Władca Ludzkości potrzebował. Z laboratoriów wyszli również pierwsi Adeptus Custodes, którzy mieli stać się strażnikami Imperatora przez następne 13 tysięcy lat. W końcu nadszedł moment na który Imperator czekał. W wyniku Upadku Osnowa uspokoiła się i potencjalne podróże między światami znów stały się możliwe. Nadszedł czas zjednoczenia. Wojna Walcząc o jedność Na początku konfliktu Imperator nie był jeszcze bytem, jakim miał stać się na jego końcu. Był nadal istotą posiadającą nadludzką siłę i charyzmę, jednak nie górował nad swoimi wojownikami - walczył z nimi ramię w ramię. Pierwszymi ludźmi którzy doznali opieki Imperatora byli mieszkańcy licznych techno-barbarzyńskich państewek, jakie istniały wokół Himalazi. Ich pomniejsze armie nie miały szans z czystą furią jaką reprezentowali Wojownicy Gromu, często wspierani przez prywatną gwardię Imperatora. Nowe tereny zostały wciągnięte w domenę Imperium a dzieci rodzin szlacheckich zostały poddane treningowi na członków Adeptus Custodes. Imperator dał się jednak rozpoznać jako nowy rodzaj Watażki. Taki który, poza niszczeniem wszelkich świątyń, traktował swoich nowych poddanych o wiele lepiej niż techno-barbarzyńcy. Który rozpoczął budowę nowych ośrodków nauki i który naprawiał to, co pozostawało zniszczone przez tysiąclecia. Za Imperatorem stało coś więcej niż pragnienie władzy. On miał idee i wielkie plany, które przekonywały ludzi by gotowi byli walczyć i umierać za niego. Wkrótce u boku Imperatora stanął inny, niezwykle tajemniczy byt. Do historii przeszedł jako Anioł - nadczłowiek, większy i wytrzymalszy niż nawet najwięksi Custodes, dzierżący emanujący niebieskim płomieniem miecz. Z jego pleców wyrastały gigantyczne, anielskie skrzydła a on sam był w stanie powstać, nieważne jak wiele obrażeń doznał. Był potężnym bytem, emanującym energią identyczną do tej którą posiadał sam Imperator. I przede wszystkim był absolutnie lojalny przyszłemu Władcy Ludzkości. Imperator, Anioł i Wojownicy Gromu przez dziesięciolecia rozrastali swe Imperium o coraz to nowe miasta-ule, tereny plemienne i radioaktywne pustkowia. Czas prawdziwych wyzwań miał jednak dopiero nadejść. Zniszczenie Maullan Sen Wiele lat przed tym jak nieznany z imienia Nordyk został Królem-Kapłanem Konfederacji Maullan Sen doszło do spotkania pomiędzy nim i bytem, który miał się w przyszłości zwać Imperatorem Ludzkości. Imperator widział jakich "cudów" dokonywał ten człowiek. Wykorzystywał on energię Osnowy by wytwarzać pozbawione radiacji jedzenie oraz oczyścić zanieczyszczoną wodę, a następnie pielgrzymował przez północne tereny planety, rozdając je każdemu kto był w potrzebie. Człowiek ten zgromadził wokół siebie plemię, o które dbał jak tylko mógł, broniąc go oraz lecząc choroby jakie dotykały jego współplemieńców. Twierdził że było to powołanie jakie sprowadził na niego jego Bóg. W rzeczywistości moce te zostały mu podarowane przez istoty z głębi Osnowy. Imperator ostrzegł Kapłana, twierdził że religia za którą podąża sprowadzi na niego zgubę. Że Bóg za którym podąża nie istnieje - są jedynie byty, które wykorzystują go w swoich małych gierkach. Kapłan zignorował jednak ostrzeżenia. Wkrótce zima uderzyła w plemiona znajdujące się na północy. Tysiące zginęło z głodu i wychłodzenia, jednak to jedno plemię było w stanie znaleźć ciepło w opiece swojego Kapłana. Mężczyzna był w stanie obronić swoich ludzi przy pomocy zsyłanych cudów - z czasem jednak cena jaką musiał za nie zapłacić zaczęła drastycznie się zwiększać.thumb|286px Spaczenie dotknęło tak Kapłana jak i jego poddanych. Zaczęto oddawać Bogom żywe ofiary - były w końcu desperackie czasy, czym było życie sąsiedniego plemienia w zamian za życie współbraci? Wkrótce plemię zamieniło się w kult, który stanął na czele nowego, brutalnego państewka - Maullan Sen. A cena cały czas się zwiększała. Czym było zamordowanie rywala, jeśli gwarantowało 10 lat pokoju? Czym było życie jednego dziecka, jeśli jego krwawe, wciąż bijące serce mogło dać Kapłanowi nieśmiertelność? Wkrótce jakiekolwiek wymówki przestały być potrzebne. Dzięki pomocy bytów Osnowy, Maullan Sen rozciągnęło swoją władzę na niemalże całą śnieżną północ. Armie fanatyków maszerowały pod dyktando Króla-Kapłana, wiedząc że nic nie może stanąć im na drodze. I wtedy nadszedł Imperator. Imperium rozpoczęło długą i brutalną kampanię przeciwko Konfederacji Maullan Sen, w trakcie której Wojownicy Gromu rozpoczęli swoją zasłużoną legendę. Przeciwko wojskom prowadzonym przez samego Imperatora nacierały całe hordy fanatyków, gotowych walczyć i ginąć w imię Bogów których ledwie pojmowali. Szary śnieg Nordyku wypełniał się hektolitrami krwi po każdej kampanii. W końcu doszło jednak do Bitwy na Krwawym Mrozie. Po jednej stronie stały siły całych Regimentów Wojowników Gromu oraz trzydziestu Adeptus Custodes, prowadzonych osobiście przez Imperatora Ludzkości. Po drugiej stały wojska fanatycznych techno-barbarzyńców, wspieranych przez magię stojącego na ich czele Króla-Kapłana. Bitwa była absolutnie szalona - przeciwnik miał nad Imperium przewagę 7:1. Wojownicy Gromu szarżowali ze wszystkich stron, mając w poważaniu własny ból i zmęczenie. Adeptus Custodes działali jak perfekcyjnie naoliwiona maszyna, zabijając każdego śmiertelnika jaki się do nich zbliżył. Imperator również kilkukrotnie użył swojego boltera. Gdy padli ostatni walczący żołnierze Konfederacji, jasnym stało się kto wygrał bitwę. Ciężko ranny Król-Kapłan został zaciągnięty przed oblicze Imperatora, gdzie dwójka przywódców odbyła krótką rozmowę. Gdy ta przestała do czegokolwiek prowadzić, Król-Kapłan został zabity przez Custodesa, Sagittariusa. Wkrótce potem całe Maullan Sen stało się częścią Imperium. Walcząc z Ursh thumb|255px|Lansjerka z Ursh Nie wszędzie gdzie Imperator się udał, spotykał się z wrogością. Imperium Achaemenidów, zlepek bogatych techno-plemion zajmujących tereny starożytnego Imperium Perskiego, szybko weszło w sojusz z Imperatorem. Achaemenidzi mieli w przyszłości wypełnić szeregi Legionu Tysiąca Synów. W trakcie wielu konfliktów z Imperium Panpacyficznym Imperatora wspierały również takie frakcje jak Albia, zajmująca część dawnych Wysp Brytyjskich. Większość państw na Terze pozostawała jednak wroga planom Imperatora. Ursh, zajmujące tereny Azji Centralnej, nie było wyjątkiem. Ursh należało do jednych z najwspanialszych frakcji na Terze i często bywało określane jako największy i najstraszliwszy przeciwnik z jakim starły się siły Imperatora Ludzkości. Należy przy tym zauważyć że Ursh nie należało do najbardziej zaawansowanych państw - większość jego uzbrojenia została zakupiona z Nardyckoafrykańskich Konklaw, a znaczną część jego armii stanowili zwykli, niezmodyfikowani żołnierze. Na czele Urshu stał król Kalagann, który zamienił swoje królestwo w Imperium dzięki łasce "czterech pierwotnych sił". Sam Kalagann był nie tylko despotą ale i czarnoksiężnikiem, który wysyłał potężnych psioników w szeregi swych armii. Psionicy nie byli jedynymi specjalnymi siłami jakimi dysponowało Ursh. W jego szeregach można było znaleźć również takie grupy jak: Roma - najemni piloci, tak dobrzy że podobno od czasu pierwszego lotu nigdy nie dotknęli ziemi. Czerwone Silniki (ang. Red Engines) - mistrzowie oblężeń, posiadający maszyny oblężnicze zdolne sprowadzić całe miasta-ule do poziomu gruzu. Lansjerzy Tupelova - berserkerzy, trenowani do krwawej walki bezpośredniej. Szaleni, pozbawieni serca i niesamowicie śmiercionośni. Oneinokrytycy (ang. Oneirocriticks) - prywatni doradcy jednego z generałów Urshu, Sheng Khala. Ich imię oznaczało "interpretujący sny". Bardzo możliwe że byli psionikami, którzy przewidywali przyszłość dla swojego dowódcy. Pieśniarze Gniewu - czarnoksiężnicy którzy byli w stanie nagiąć Osnowę tak by działała zgodnie z ich wolą. Byli niezwykle potężni - potrafili zmieniać klimat by pasował pod taktyki ich wojsk oraz zabijać przeciwników z dalekich odległości. Pomimo wsparcia jakim cieszył się z ich strony Kalagann, Bogowie Chaosu nie przybyli mu na pomoc, gdy do drzwi jego pałacu zapukały siły Imperatora. Despota zginął w rąk Władcy Ludzkości, a jego rozległe ziemie stały się częścią Imperium. Wypędzając Demonicznego Księcia thumb|223px|Znak Tzeentcha Terra przez tysiąclecia była miejscem które często znajdowało się na celowniku predatorów z Królestwa Chaosu. Mało który niezrodzony wyrządził jej jednak tak wielkie szkody jak starożytny Demoniczny Książę Tzeentcha, Pharaa'gueotla. Pharaa'gueotla towarzyszył ludzkości od czasu gdy ta wyewoluowała w myślącą rasę, używając swoich ludzkich marionetek by siać chaos i zniszczenie gdzie tylko się pojawiał. W czasie Wojen Zjednoczeniowych Demoniczny Książę nadal zabawiał się kosztem mieszkańców planety. Nie mogło to jednak trwać wiecznie. Pharaa'gueotla został w końcu odnaleziony przez Imperatora, który prowadząc Wojowników Gromu zniszczył siły Demonicznego Księcia, zmuszając jego samego do ucieczki z Terry. Pharaa'gueotla opuszczał Terrę już wcześniej i zawsze wracał. Imperator nie mógł ryzykować że i teraz się to powtórzy. Demon skrył się na martwej planecie, która miała w przyszłości zostać nazwana Karis Cephalon. Imperator oraz towarzyszący mu Anioł udali się na ten oddalony świat, gdzie we dwójkę wdali się w epicki pojedynek z Demonicznym Księciem. Pharaa'gueotla był potężny, ale nawet on nie miał szans przeciwko dwóm czempionom gatunku ludzkiego. Demoniczny Książę został pokonany i zapieczętowany pod powierzchnią planety. Imperator, obawiając się że Pharaa'gueotla jakimś cudem zdołał go oszukać i może wkrótce powrócić, pozostawił Anioła na Karis Cephalon, by pilnował miejsca w którym zapieczętowany został demon. Ufając w zdolności swojego ulubionego wojownika Imperator powrócił na Terrę, by kontynuować wojny przeciwko różnorakim frakcjom. Upadek Anioła Pozostawiony na Karis Cephalon Anioł początkowo posłusznie wykonywał rozkazy Imperatora. Z czasem jednak zaczął obserwować mieszkańców sąsiadującej z Karisem planety. Wraz z upływem czasu uskrzydlony czempion zaczął coraz bardziej brzydzić się mieszkającymi tam ludźmi. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nie zasługują oni na miłość, jaką miał ich w przyszłości obdarzyć Imperator. Anioł przeniósł się więc na sąsiedni świat. Pierwszymi ofiarami jego gniewu stali się mieszkańcy miasta-ulu Coranis. Wszyscy zostali wyrżnięci w pień, a samo miasto sprowadzone do poziomu gruzu. Nie był to jednak koniec - w przeciągu jednego dnia i jednej nocy, wszyscy ludzie mieszkający na planecie zostali wybici przez Anioła. thumb|280px|Trumna w której zapieczętowany został AniołImperator, wyczuwając co stało się w innym rejonie Galaktyki, udał się ku ruinom Coranis, chcąc powstrzymać swojego wojownika. Nie miał zamiaru, lub zwyczajnie nie był w stanie, go zabić. Zamiast tego użył fragmentu Pharaa'gueotla i umieścił go w trumnie, znajdującej się w podziemiach zrujnowanego miasta. Anioł, wyczuwając obecność Demonicznego Księcia, natychmiast udał się w kierunku jego energii. Zamiast Pharaa'gueotla spotkał jednak swojego ojca, który zamknął go w trumnie a następnie wykorzystując własny, niewyobrażalnie potężny potencjał psioniczny, wymówił stworzoną przez siebie Inkantację Zapieczętowania. Anioł, otulony ścianami trumny i mocą Imperatora, zasnął. Trumna Anioła pozostała na planecie przez następne stulecia. W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty okręt Imperium dostał zadanie przetransportowania go na Terrę, jednak relikt ten został w tajemniczych okolicznościach skradziony. O Aniele nikt miał nie usłyszeć aż do M41. Do tego czasu jednak Imperator miał ważniejsze problemy na głowie. Kontynuując jednoczenie Przez następne lata wojska Imperatora Ludzkości walczyły z najróżniejszymi państewkami starej Terry. Imperium wojowało z Imperium Panpacyficznym, jednym z najpotężniejszych techno-barbarzyńskich państw na planecie oraz Boetoni, która pomimo uznania prawa Imperatora do rządzenia resztą planety, nie była skora oddać własnej niepodległości. Każda z wojen wypowiedziana tym dwóm molochom przynosiła jedynie ból i cierpienie. Imperium musiało długo czekać nim dane mu było zająć te tereny. W innych miejscach szło Imperatorowi już lepiej. Pod jego butem padły takie techno-barbarzyńskie stany jak Britonnica, Europa, Franka, Gyptus, Merica, Jermania czy Nordafrykańskie Konklawy. Imperator zajął również tereny Uralu zamieszkiwane przez Klan Terrawattów - ich potężne, podziemne kuźnie miały stać się w przyszłości miejscem spotkania dwóch synów Władcy Ludzkości, Ferrusa Manusa oraz Fulgrima. Imperium w tych czasach ukazało również swoją ludobójczą naturę. Gdy Skandowie, znani z atakowania i obrabowywania dawnego kontynentu europejskiego, sprzeciwili się uznaniu Imperatora za swojego Pana i Władcę, zostali wybici co do jednego. Imperator obalił też Uilleama Czerwonego, tyrana władającego Albyonem. Dyktator ten nie zginął jednak z rąk Władcy Ludzkości - zamiast tego został uwięziony w Khangba Marwu, lochach umieszczonych pod Himalajami. Projekt Prymarcha W końcu nadszedł czas, by Imperator rozpoczął swój najambitniejszych projekt dotąd. Dzięki pomocy naukowców i specjalistów z podbitych narodów, swojego doradcy, Malcadora Pieczętnika oraz własnej, niepomiernej wiedzy (którą miał ukraść od Bogów Chaosu) rozpoczął proces tworzenia swoich synów i generałów. Najwspanialszych wojowników w historii gatunku ludzkiego - Prymarchów. Proces tworzenia Prymarchów pozostaje w dużej mierze tajemnicą. Wiadomo jednak kilka istotnych rzeczy.thumb|292px|Imperator i Prymarchowie (Ci znani) Operacja składała się z dwóch procesów. W pierwszym Imperator Ludzkości musiał oddać ekstrakt swojego DNA, która posłużyło za bazę pod pierwotne, niespaczone genoziarno. To genoziarno zostało później ostrożnie zindywidualizowane na 20 oddzielnych szablonów genetycznych - po jednym na każdego Prymarchę. Z szablonów jednych Prymarchów usunięto kilka elementów pochodzących z "oryginału", do innych zaś dodano bliżej niesprecyzowane, nie-ludzkie DNA. Powszechnie wierzy się że w tworzeniu swoich synów Imperator sięgnął nie tylko po cuda nauki, ale i czarnoksięstwa. Tworzenie Prymarchów odbywało się więc nie tylko na poziomie fizycznym, ale i duchowym - co wyjaśniałoby magnetyzm oraz niemożliwą do opisania charyzmę jaką emonowali ci wojownicy. Malcador na wczesnym etapie tworzenia Prymarchów zaproponował by część z nich była kobietami, mając nadzieję że uspokoi to nieco napięte stosunki, jakie z pewnością wystąpią w rodzinie składającej się z nadludzi stworzonych dla podboju gwiazd. Imperator zaśmiał się, sądząc że to żart. Malcador jednak nie żartował. Imperator starał się utrzymać powstanie swoich synów w sekrecie, otaczając swoje laboratorium Polami Gellara oraz starożytnymi runami, mającymi bronić Prymarchów przed zakusami Bogów Chaosu. Przez jakiś czas wydawało się, że ta metoda działała. Trudno określić co dokładnie miało miejsce tamtego feralnego dnia, gdy Niszczycielskie Siły otworzyły wyrwę w laboratorium Imperatora. Nie pomaga fakt, że zarówno Imperator, Bogowie Chaosu jak i niektórzy Prymarchowie umyślnie przekazywali różne historie dotyczące tego wydarzenia, często sięgając po technikę usuwania i zmieniania wspomnień. Tak czy inaczej, Bogowie Chaosu porwali świeżo narodzonych Prymarchów, rozrzucając ich po całej Galaktyce. Imperator nie miał czasu do stracenia - musiał czym prędzej zjednoczyć ludzkość a następnie udać się na poszukiwanie swoich zaginionych synów. Dalsze podboje oraz powstanie Adeptus Astartes thumb|328px|Roboute Guilliman i Belisarius Cawl używający Portum Sangprimus (M42, koloryzowane) Imperator nie tracił czasu. Zebrał genoziarna swoich porwanych dzieci i zaimplementował je w Portum Sangprimus, własnoręcznie stworzonym artefakcie który powstał specjalnie do utrzymywania genów Prymarchów. Następnie zaczął zbierać najlepszych wojowników z całej Terry, by stali się częścią jego nowego projektu. Tym razem nie chodziło o stworzenie nowych Wojowników Gromu. Nowi rekruci mieli przejść przez trening znacznie cięższy niż dotychczasowi wojownicy Imperatora (być może z wyłączeniem Adeptus Custodes) by po udowodnieniu swojej wartości zostali pobłogosławieni genoziarnem jednego z porwanych dzieci Imperatora. Ci wojownicy mieli stać się pierwszymi Kosmicznymi Marines. Imperator miał jednak jedną niepodbitą planetę i 20 Legionów do obsadzenia. Proces ten nie mógł skończyć się szybko. A więc Imperator dalej walczył na czele swoich wojsk. Zajął Hy Brasil, najpotężniejsze z państw Sud Meriki, które dotąd twardo sprzeciwiało się jego podbojowi. Jego tyran Dalmoth Kyn, został obalony, a kontynent Sud Meriki powitał nowego wyzwoliciela. Yndonezyjski Blok, rządzony przez Etnarchę, Kardynała Tanga, mógł być jednym z największych przeciwników Imperatora. Państwo to było niezwykle silne, posiadało własną tożsamość regionalną (która przetrwała nawet do czasów Herezji Horusa) oraz reprezentowała wszystko przeciw czemu stał Władca Ludzkości. Było ludobójczą teokracją, które Etnarcha spalał na stosie naukowców, matematyków i filozofów, którzy stali na drodze jego wiary. Tang wymuszał również odgórne związki "genetycznie pasujących obywateli", jednocześnie wybijając tych, którzy w jego odczuciu byli "nieczyści". Wiadomo też że prowadził obozy koncentracyjne. Kardynał Tang został jednak obalony przez własny lud, który widział nadzieję jaką przynosiło nadchodzące Imperium. Były Etnarcha został odesłany do kolonii Nusa Kambagan, gdzie próbował ukryć swoją tożsamość przed innymi kolonistami. Nie udało mu się i został zamordowany przez własnych rodaków, których tak długo prześladował. Jego Blok z kolei stał się kolejną zdobyczą Imperatora. Imperium Panpacyficzne, rządzone przez "pół szaleńca, pół geniusza" Narthana Dume, w końcu również padło na kolana przed Imperatorem. Jego władca skończył w Khangba Marwu. Albia, która nadal stawiała twardy opór wojskom Imperatora, była krajem którego Imperator nie był w stanie podbić siłą. Postanowił więc spróbować dyplomacji. Udał się więc na spotkanie z Lordami Techno-klanów bez broni, ubrany jedynie w szaty z w odcieniu bieli i karmazynu. Mówił o swojej wizji zjednoczonej ludzkości, o wielkości i odkupieniu jaka czekała w odległych gwiazdach. Co może wydawać się szokujące Lordowie ujrzeli że Imperator naprawdę jest kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłym watażką i zgodzili się zostać częścią jego wizji. Tym sposobem Albia dołączyła do Imperium. Rekruci z Albi wkrótce wypełnili szeregi Legionów VIII (Władców Nocy), X (Żelaznych Dłoni) i przede wszystkim XIV (Gwardii Śmierci). Orioc Orioc było gigantycznym miastem-państwem rozciągającym się na powierzchni Antarktydy, którego mieszkańcy wierzyli że to oni są wybrańcami którzy zakończą erę anarchii na Terze. Mieszkańcy Oriocu byli bardzo religijni, pokładając wiarę w duchy życia i śmierci oraz panteon Bogów, który miał chronić ich przed nieszczęściem.thumb|220px|Niosący Słowo przed Herezją Imperator wysłał do Oriocu XVII Legion, zwany wtedy Imperialnymi Heroldami (a po zjednoczeniu ze swoim Prymarchą - Niosący Słowo), by przekonali mieszkańców miasta-państwa o potrzebie odrzucenia religii i zjednoczenia gatunku ludzkiego. Kosmiczni Marines zrobili dokładnie to co nakazał im ich ojciec - nakazali Oriocom paść na kolana i przyjąć Imperialną Prawdę lub zginąć. Książe-Kapłan władający państwem nawet nie wysłuchał do końca groźby gdy nakazał ostrzelać transport Kosmicznych Marines. W ten sposób rozpoczęło się piekło. Imperialni Heroldzi zbombardowali Orioc, łamiąc górę na której znajdowała się znaczna część miasta. Ze wszystkich stron nadjechały czołgi oblężnicze, niszcząc bramę wejściową do miasta. Wkrótce na ulicach pojawili się nadludzcy żołnierze w szarych pancerzach wspomaganych, którzy zaczęli niszczyć i palić wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Po trzech godzinach walk populacja Oriocu została zaciągnięta do głównego tunelu pod miastem - wszelkie boczne przejścia zostały do tego czasu oczyszczone z życia i zapieczętowane, tak by nikt nie mógł wykorzystać ich do ucieczki. Ocaleńczy oczekiwali w ciszy, zastanawiając się jaki czeka ich los. Odpowiedź przyszła w postaci deszczu ognia i łusek, jakie zesłali na nich elitarni Ikonoklaści, którzy zstąpili na ostatnich ocalałych cywili niczym kometa ze zniszczonego nieba. Wszyscy zginęli. Nikt nie został oszczędzony. Gdy było już po wszystkim Imperialni Heroldzi przeładowali generatory znajdujące się pod miastem, powodując gigantyczną eksplozję lawy, która pochłonęła wszelkie święte księgi, świątynie oraz ciała mieszkańców miasta-państwa. Wojownicy Adeptus Astartes z satysfakcją opuszczali Orioc, wiedząc że dali reszcie planety do zrozumienia, czym kończy się złudna wiara w Bogów. Pacyfikacja Luny thumb|302px|Luna i TerraPodczas gdy na Terze Wojownicy Gromu wciąż walczyli z różnorakimi watażkami, Imperator postanowił posłać swoje nowe Anioły Wojny w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Ich cel - satelita planetarny, Luna. Połączone siły VII (Imperialne Pięści) i XIII (Ultramarines) Legionów, prowadzone przez XVI Legion (Synowie Horusa) uniosły się z powierzchni Ziemi mając jeden cel - włączyć księżyc w granicę Imperium. VII i XIII Legiony odwróciły uwagę dział obronnych Luny, podczas gdy XVI Legion zainicjował odważny atak na jego powierzchnię. Adeptus Astartes potrzebowali sześć terrańskich godzin, by w krwawej kampanii zająć powierzchnię księżyca. Stojąc przed perspektywą całkowitego zniszczenia władające Luną Kulty Selenarskie ugięły się przed potęgą Kosmicznych Marines, wysyłając do Imperatora wiadomość w której prosili by ten "odesłał swoje wilki". W ten sposób Imperium zdobyło swoją pierwszą poza-planetarną zdobycz, a XVI Legion zyskał nazwę Wilków Luny. Kaukaskie Pustkowie Kaukaskie Pustkowie było techno-barbarzyńskim państwem rządzonym przez bliżej nieznanego z imienia Etnarchę, który był w stanie utrzymywać swoją krainę z dala od zainteresowania Imperatora. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. thumb|312px|Marine z Salamander przed Herezją HorusaImperator wysłał na Kaukaskie Pustkowia olbrzymie siły, w których kluczową rolę odegrał nienazwany wtedy XVIII Legion (Salamandry). I chociaż miało to miejsce stulecia przed połączeniem Legionu z jego Prymarchą, Vulkanem, cała kampania była niezwykle ważna dla obrońców ludzkości. Kaukaskie Pustkowie nie miało licznych armii ani rozległego terytorium jak inne techno-barbarzyńskie stany, ale władający nim oligarchowie-eugeniści mieli masę sposobów by utrudnić imperialnym podbój swojej ojczyzny. Przeciwko siłom Imperium stanęli Ur-Khasis, genetycznie zmodyfikowani, narkotyczno-zniewoleni wojownicy zaciągani z potężnych konklaw psioników. Twierdze Kaukaskie były położone kilometry pod licznymi górami Pustkowi i chronione przez praktycznie niezniszczalne sieci energetyczne z Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Początkowe próby zdobycia tych twierdz zakończyły się śmiercią miliona wojowników Imperium, w tym 10 tysięcy Wojowników Gromu. Pomimo porażki, siły Kaukaskich Pustkowi zostały tymi atakami mocno osłabione. Imperator nie marnował czasu - wobec pierwszego niepowodzenia zgromadził wokół siebie siły sześciu całych proto-Legionów, całych Regimentów Wojowników Gromu oraz miliony "innych" żołnierzy. Do walki rzucił również całe masy swoich prywatnych gwardzistów z Legio Custodes. Najważniejszą rolę w całej operacji wojskowej miał dostać XVIII Legion - decyzja o przekazaniu takiej odpowiedzialności "niesprawdzonym" wojownikom spotkała się z pewnym sprzeciwem, jednak ostatecznie nikt nie był w stanie stanąć naprzeciw woli Imperatora. XVIII Legion miał przeprowadzić atak przy użyciu najnowszych maszyn zakupionych od Tech-Kapłanów z Marsa - Termitów (ang. Termite), dzięki którym mieli przebić się przez twardą ziemię Kaukaskich Pustkowi. Cały proto-Legion składający się z 20 tysięcy wojowników Adeptus Astartes dostał za zadanie przebić się do miejsca w którym znajdowały się gigantyczne geo-termalne piece, zasilające sieci energetyczne oligarchów-eugenistów. Miejsce to było obiektem mitów i legend - siecią korytarzy położonym głębiej niż jakikolwiek inny obiekt na planecie. Wielu uważało że była to misja samobójcza. XVIII Legion przyjął jednak zadanie. XVIII dostał specjalne Pancerze Wspomagane dzięki którym mieli przetrwać straszliwe warunki panujące w miejscu w którym mieli walczyć. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, 20 tysięcy Kosmicznych Marines zasalutowało swojemu Imperatorowi i wyruszyło wykonać swe zadanie. Wkrótce XVIII Legion zniknął pod powierzchnią planety. Najpierw urwał się sygnał radiowy. Później znaleźli się tak głęboko, że nawet imperialni psionicy nie byli w stanie ich namierzyć. Godziny zamieniły się w dni. Dni w tygodnie. Armie Imperatora nadal czekały. Jego generałowie chcieli atakować, pewni że Adeptus Astartes zawiedli. Imperator miał ich uciszyć i rzec: "Nie zawiodą mnie, powrócą z ognia, tak teraz jak i zawsze". Wedle raportów chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Terra zadrżała. Wkrótce sieci energetyczne padły, a wściekłość armii Imperatora uderzyła w Jego wrogów. Ostatni Etnarcha został pojmany i zaciągnięty do Khangba Marwu a jego kraina stała się kolejnym dominium Imperium. Co do losów XVIII Legionu, który w podziemiach planety przez całe tygodnie walczył przeciwko straszliwym pozostałościom z Mrocznej Ery Technologii...ich uznano za straconych. Aż ostatniego dnia kampanii, gdy z uśpionego wulkanu niedaleko Klostzatz wystrzelił pojedynczy Termit, który wyniósł na powierzchnię tysiąc ocalałych Kosmicznych Marines. Bunt Franków Państwo Franków, które zostało podbite przez Imperatora we wcześniejszych kampaniach, ogłosiło powstanie przeciwko władzy Imperium. Masy prowadzone przez Havuleqa D'agrossa zamordowały gubernatora którego wyznaczył Imperator i rozpoczęły gigantyczną rewolucję przeciwko "tyranowi". Armia 50 tysięcy buntowników napotkała w końcu siły 5 tysięcy wojsk Imperium, w tym kilku należących do XIV Legionu (Gwardia Śmierci). Gdy pomiędzy dwoma stronami doszło do Bitwy o Gaduare, siły D'agrossa zostały kompletnie zniszczone a rebelia utopiona w krwi. Ostatni Kościół thumb|322px|Ostatni kościół Niedługo po buncie siły Imperium zostały wysłane do bliżej nieznanej z miejsca miejscowości, gdzie mieścił się ostatni kościół na planecie. Budynkiem tym opiekował się Uriah Olathaire, ostatni ksiądz na Terze. Mężczyzna ten zdawał sobie sprawę że nadchodzą ludzie chcący zniszczyć jego kościół, jednak nie miał zamiaru uciekać. Jego życiem kierowały wizje wysyłane mu przez Boga. Był dobrym człowiekiem, który pomagał każdemu w potrzebie. I jego zadaniem, jako bożemu słudze, było przepaść razem ze świątynią. Wtedy jednak Uriah został odwiedzony przez byt z czystego światła, który przedstawił się jako Objawienie (ang. Revelation) i próbował przekonać Olathaira, by ten wyrzekł się swojej wiary i uratował życie. Uriah odmówił i pomiędzy nim a Objawieniem nawiązała się dyskusja. Obydwaj rozmówcy dyskutowali o wpływie religii oraz o decyzjach, jakie doprowadziły do tego że kościół Uriaha był ostatnim na planecie. Objawienie przekonywał o szkodzie jaką religie wyrządzały w całej historii ludzkości oraz ostrzegał o straszliwym losie, jaki spotykał wierzących w Imperium. Olathaire nie dawał się jednak przekonać - widział wielu dobrych, wierzących ludzi i uważał nadchodzącą dyktaturę Imperium za znacznie większe zło niż jakakolwiek wiara. Wobec niemożności przekonania swojego rozmówcy Objawienie odrzuciło swe przebranie i ukazało się jako Imperator Ludzkości. Imperator przekazał Uriahowi że wszystkie wizje jakich doznał, były jego winą - nieumyślnym efektem ubocznym Jego psionicznej energii. Władca Ludzkości dalej daje Uriahowi szanse. Wojownicy Imperium okrążyli już kościół. Zniszczenie go było kwestią czasu. Ksiądz jednak Imperatorowi jego hipokryzję, mówiąc wprost że to co robi Imperium niczym nie różni się od czynów fanatyków religijnych z przeszłości. Że jeśli Władca Ludzkości nie zejdzie z drogi jaką obrał, jego Imperium skończy tak samo jak wszystkie fanatyczne organizacje, których On tak bardzo nienawidził. Imperator ignoruje jednak słowa Uriaha i wyprowadza go na zewnątrz. Wojownicy Imperium niszczą ściany kościoła a następnie puszczają go z dymem. Uriah łapie się za krzyż i po raz ostatni ostrzega Imperatora przed skutkiem ścieżki którą kroczy, po czym ze spokojem wchodzi do wnętrza palącej się świątyni. Uriah zginął tak jak pragnął - w modlitwie, odrzucając ścieżkę Imperatora. Władca Ludzkości i jego wojownicy patrzyli, jak ostatnia świątynia i ostatni ksiądz na planecie zamieniają się w popiół. Gdy z żadnego nie pozostaje już nic, lider Imperium rusza dalej, lamentując nad "straconym przypadkiem" jakim okazał się Olathaire. Gdy następnego dnia słońce oświetla Ostatni Kościół, okazuje się że pozostał tam jeden przedmiot - zepsuty zegar, który wedle przepowiedni miał zacząć dzwonić gdy nastanie koniec świata. Zegar, który po odejściu Imperatora, zaczął tykać... Terra Zjednoczona thumb|306px|Kapitan Wojowników Gromu W końcu uwaga Imperatora padła na ostatnie wolne państwo na Terze - Królestwo Urartu. Imperialne kroniki piszą wiele na temat ostatniej bitwy Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, Bitwie na Górze Ararat, gdzie Urartu mieli skupić całą swoją obronę. Opowiadają o heroicznej walce Wojowników Gromu, którzy z imieniem Imperatora na ustach wyruszyli na swoją ostatnią bitwę. Wszyscy zginęli, walcząc z Urartu o lepsze jutro i nadzieję dla ludzkości. Niestety, imperialne kroniki kłamią. Do Bitwy na Górze Ararat doszło. Wojownicy Gromu nie walczyli tam jednak z Królestwem Urartu. Zamiast tego zmuszeni byli bronić się przed zdradą ze strony swojego ojca. Imperator, widząc że Wojownicy Gromu spełnili swój cel, nie widział już dla nich żadnego zastosowania. Po pokonaniu Królestwa Urartu zgromadził ich więc przed Górą Ararat i nakazał swoim wojskom wyrżnąć ich w pień. Wojownicy Gromu próbowali walczyć o przetrwanie, jednak nie mieli szans przeciwko swemu Stwórcy i jego Legio Custodes. I chociaż kilku Wojowników Gromu zdołało przetrwać pogrom, cała organizacja została skutecznie utopiona we krwi. Pomimo różnych wersji, jedno pozostało prawdą. Po wydarzeniach z Góry Ararat, Terra znalazła się w rękach Imperatora. I chociaż poszczególne stany i grupy miały się Mu jeszcze w przyszłości zbuntować, Wojny Zjednoczeniowe zostały uznane za zakończone. Wynik thumb|294px|Mars w okolicach Wojen Zjednoczeniowych Wojny Zjednoczeniowe były długimi, krwawymi konfliktami. Pod względem skali nie mogły się jednak równać z przyszłymi planami Imperatora Ludzkości. Mając planetę oraz Lunę w garści, Imperator udał się na Marsa, gdzie na mocy Traktatu Olimpijskiego połączył się z siłami Adeptus Mechanicus. Teraz nadszedł czas na nowy krok. Na przywrócenie ludzkości jej miejsca w Galaktyce. Na odnalezienie zaginionych Prymarchów. Na ostateczne pokonanie wszelkich Xenos oraz Bogów czających się w Osnowie. Czas bohaterów. Czas krwi, potu i łez. Czas światłości, która opromieniuje Galaktykę. Czas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Źródła *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' (Alan Bligh) pg. 14-15, 16, 21, 26 *''Fulgrim'' (Graham McNeill) pg. 8, 9, 48, 101 *''Master of Mankind'' (Aaron Dembski-Bowden) Chapter VI, VII *''Inquisitor Conspiracies 2 - Death of an Angel pg. 7, 13, 24, 25, 26, 27, 30'' *''Malcador: First Lord of the Imperium (L. J. Goulding)'' *''Deliverance Lost'' (Gav Thorpe) Chapters 14, 15 *''The Last Church (Graham McNeill)'' Kategoria:Krucjaty i Kampanie Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Adeptus Custodes Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Legiones Cataegis